When We Were Young
by PrincesaVanessa
Summary: Post-Canon AU. Tyzula, Zutara, Zucest. Years after the war, Zuko and Azula chase hearts that are hard to capture and war over a mutual possession.


A/N — This AU is slight in that I'm sticking to the canon of the show and ignoring the comics and LoK. I like the comics and Korra, but this idea was of a different world. Thank you to my beta Neon Dandelion, because English is not my first language and she has really helped with those mistakes and more. The rating might go higher due to references/themes of past incest.

I discontinued this story a long time ago. I've had some time over the past month and started thinking about my ideas I had for it before and now I'm starting to write it again.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"I always seem to end up _begging_ on my brother's doorstep," mockingly said Azula, her superior tone and smug golden eyes belying her words.

Despite her nonchalance, Zuko was immobilized by apprehendion. The memories of last time she showed up still haunt him after four long years. This was far from the first time he saw her with a haughty expression, standing like a statue in the entrance hall of the palace. Even though she tended to end up here after falling and needing a place to get back on her feet, she looked like she owned the world. Maybe she thought that she did.

It happened multiple times in the past thirteen years since Sozin's Comet. Firstly, when she came home from the asylum it was no longer her real home. She did not have one. Secondly, after she ran off for two weeks to taste freedom. Again, when she brought Ty Lee home to move in with her, and, again when Ty Lee ran away from their new home. Lastly, she showed up in the dead of the night pursuing answers that did not exist.

Zuko helped her every time, but his patience was beginning to run dry. Regardless, his curiosity was enough to step aside and let her in; he lost contact with her and, save for some spying, he did not know anything about her life other than the fact that she not long ago was in a serious relationship with a cute peasant girl.

He knew that it would not last for Azula; that life was not good enough for her standards.

Zuko wanted to be rude, but he accepted her arrival as always.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, letting her past the nervous guards. He understood why they tried to stop him; the commanding officer had a nasty scar from her fire.

As the siblings strode through the tall halls, Zuko tried to clear his thoughts. Azula smirked and glanced around her palace.

"My relationship ended poorly," Azula finally explained. "I was the one who ran this time, though, so that is a new feeling."

"She had a kid, didn't she?" Zuko asked.

"No," Azula said and Zuko chewed on the inside of his cheek. His spies had said the opposite. "I didn't come here looking for somewhere to sleep. I came to Caldera to face the two people who ended my very lovely relationship."

"That wouldn't have lasted." Zuko could not prevent a sigh.

"And I thought you were too self-righteous to spy on me." Azula turned on her heel, blocking the doorway. Zuko stood stiffly in front of her. "You are one of those people. Ty Lee is the other."

"Okay, I know you think everything is always my fault," Zuko begrudgingly said, "but explain how I ruined your relationship that was definitely not going to keep you satisfied."

Azula stopped walking.

"There is a reason I am here," Azula said. "I would like to see her."

Zuko swallowed. He knew who she spoke of. He did not like the idea of letting her into his daughter's life. Azula would just leave again, abandoning the child and confusing Izumi. He was protective, but he knew Azula had a right to at least look.

"She's in the gardens," Zuko said.

Azula confidently walked through the courtyard and he expressionlessly led the way. She went over one cobblestone bridge and reached the eerie. When Zuko saw her expression soften so much, it felt out of a dream or hallucination.

The little girl was spinning in circles very fast. Zuko never found that entertaining as a kid, but he could recall that his little sister did.

"She is beautiful," said Azula.

Four years ago, Azula showed up at the palace. She stayed only for one night, only long enough to show Zuko a baby with golden eyes and say ominously, "Her name is Izumi. She is yours."

Almost a year previous to that, they made a horrible and obvious mistake. She seemed so casual about introducing him to their baby. The next morning she was gone and she had left Izumi behind for him to care for.

"Of course she is," said Zuko. He then said firmly, "She is my child, and I am very proud of her. She is my child and she doesn't need you drifting in and out of her life like I know you will."

Azula studied him, her lips pursed. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes on her as well.

"I have no intentions of leaving," she said. "Or at least leaving without her. I'm here to get back custody of my child."

" _Why_?" Zuko demanded, too fiercely. He gave away his passion fast, and Azula now had more power than before.

"Because she is mine and I am her mother and I deserve her."

"I could say the same thing about herself. She is mine and I am her father and I deserve her because I have raised her on my own for four years," Zuko growled.

"I'm almost impressed at how much you sound like father when you want something. She must be very important to you," Azula purred, stepping closer to him. He did not step back. "And you get braver every year. Zuko, I'm her mother. I should have her. That is how the world works."

Zuko took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He was Fire Lord and she had no legal right to spirit his child away.

"If you had come back earlier, or maybe been a little less selfish, you could stand a chance."

"That peasant girl _did_ have a child. I left her because I missed my own," Azula said. "I lost out on enough of her life, did I not?"

Zuko scowled. "You made that decision and need to live with it."

"The other was the fact that she wanted to marry me and there is only one person I would ever let be my princess. Do you have a Fire Lady in sight? No? Consider Izumi a blessing then."

"I have a—I have _two_ girlfriends, actually, which is kind of a—" Zuko began, but Azula laughed that sweet, evil laugh. It gave him chills.

"And you now have a child too," she purred, shoving his shoulder gently. "The ladies must love such a responsible man with an adorable little daughter."

"You just said you wanted custody of her."

"I did. I didn't say you would never see her again," replied Azula. "I wanted you to have her because I was a mess and didn't want that responsibility. I have my life together now."

"You have to do more than say that," growled Zuko. "You have to _prove_ it too."

"That will be easy."

* * *

In the courtyards, beneath the afternoon sun, Zuko served tea to his sister. She sat across from him at the small outdoor table. Her eyes were on the girl Zuko kept stealing glances at. It was almost as if she had nothing malicious in mind, but Zuko knew better.

Once he was seated, Azula looked up at him, smirking.

"So who are these two girlfriends you speak of?" Azula playfully asked, sipping her tea.

"Not really _girlfriends_ …" Zuko wished he had never said that. He had not told _anyone_ about what was going on, and Azula was the absolute worst confidant.

"I thought you had broken things off with Mai and are openly dating my old, dear friend from the war," said Azula.

Zuko clenched his jaw. He knew what she meant immediately and he did not like it. "Don't say that about people. Torture is not an appropriate topic to joke about."

Azula shook her head. She would never change her ways, no matter what Zuko blathered about. "Mhm. Of course. But you _are_ still with Mai."

Zuko groaned and decided to come clean. The worst had already come to pass.

"Sometimes I have trysts with Mai because we can't stop. I don't think she likes me. I have Suki because I don't know, I like her and I don't know."

"You sound like you might be in love with someone else."

"I'm not. Two is enough," said Zuko. He was lying, but Azula let him get away with it.

"You are single now, I guess?" asked Zuko.

"I am going to win Ty Lee back by tomorrow night." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Ty Lee…" Zuko almost did not know how to tell her this. "Ty Lee is married with a kid."

Azula looked offended for half of a moment. Then she quickly recovered.

"Good. I can set Izumi up for a playdate and we'll hit it off." Azula's eyes lit up as if she genuinely thought it was a good idea. Leave it to her to get excited about manipulating someone's affection.

Zuko could not condone it; Ty Lee was married to his friend. Azula was a terrible girlfriend and honestly did not deserve someone so sweet and kind.

"That's a definite misuse of your child," he said, not touching the Ty Lee portion. That was a recipe for disaster.

"It's a definite misuse to let her grow up without a mother too," Azula retorted.

"You can't hold me accountable for that when you were the one who ran away and stayed away. And I don't _know_ what I think about that situation of you wanting to be in her life yet; you only expressed your intentions a few hours ago," Zuko said, clasping his hands on the table and sighing.

Azula leaned forward and he realized his eyes rested on her chest for a moment. He speedily looked away. "Well, I suppose I just have to get to… proving my recovery," Azula says.

"What's your motive?" Zuko asked, unclenching his fists. He did not notice how tense his body was.

"My motives do not concern you," Azula said. "This is my home, this is our child, and you cannot force me out."

Zuko knew that he could do that, but he did not consider it.

He had no idea what would happen, and he doubted Azula's presence would be a good thing.

* * *

(to be continued…)

(for real this time)


End file.
